


Maybe Luck Is In My Favour

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, M/M, THIS WORK IS UNFINISHED AND WON'T BE FINISHED SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For work experience Eren decided it would be best to help out at the local hospital. He thought it was going to be easy, he thought it wasn't going to really affect him. But what he didn't count on was a certain cancer patient by the name of Levi. Levi believes that things aren't going to go well for him, with a low rate of survival maybe he's right, however Eren is sure that he's going to be fine and he's not going to stop until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever Shingeki No Kyojin fic and my first fic I've ever posted on AO3 so please be nice.  
> Please note, I've never been to a hospital nor have I ever done work experience so all of this is largely based on research.  
> I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be, but I've actually planned out the plot as a whole so at least that's something!  
> Alright, wish me luck and enjoy.  
> (also any mistakes in this are completely my fault as it's just me writing and editing this. I have checked it through multiple times but somethings are bound to make it through)

It was a dreary Monday morning, the clouds were refusing the let the sun shine through them and the temperate had seemed to drop ten degrees overnight. Cold early autumn breezes rustled the fallen leaves at Eren’s feet as he walked down the path. Hugging his coat closer around him he continued walking, the weather forecast never said anything about it being _this_ freezing! As he pulled his scarf up to his chilled nose, he checked his phone for the time. Relief washed over him, it was only 8:30 and he knew that he had to be at the hospital before 9. That was more than enough time to get there early!

It was mandatory that everyone in his class go out and find a workplace to work at for a few months, something about experience the teachers had said. At first, Eren had no clue as to where he wanted to go but after a long chat with his sister Mikasa; he decided that the hospital would be the best place to go. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. It’s not that the brunette had anything about hospitals; it was just that he had never really done much work in his life.  Usually if anyone did any work around the house it was Mikasa! He hadn’t even had a real job before!

As he continued walking his mind drifted to what he would be asked to do. Knowing his luck, he would probably have to do something like cleaning out bedpans and giving sponge baths, just the thought made him cringe. Nothing could be worse than giving an overweight old aged pensioner a sponge bath.

Eren walked for another 10 minutes down the leaf-strewn pavement before he turned up at the large hospital building. After quickly loosening his red scarf, he walked up the cement steps and towards the front desk.

Almost as soon as the teen opened the glass door his nose was blasted with the stench of hand sanitizer and disinfectant, the whole waiting area was the pinnacle of cleanliness!

“Hello, uhm sir, can I help you?” A young woman asked him from the desk.

Turning to face her, he took in her appearance. She had strawberry blonde hair, reaching just below above her shoulders, with a very warm smile and a name tag explaining that her name was Petra Ral. In all honesty she couldn’t be any older than 21, she looked very young.

“Yeah, I’m Eren, Eren Jaeger. I’m here for this work experience thing. I don’t really know how this is supposed to work, sorry.” Eren said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Petra turned to the computer on her desk, searching through her work emails for anything to do with Eren Jaeger. Eventually she reached the email she was looking for.

“Oh you’re Eren!” She exclaimed “Okay Dr Smith will be showing you round shortly so if you just sit in one of the chairs I’ll tell him to get you when he arrives, he shouldn’t be too long.”

Thanking the woman, Eren walked over to the closest chair and sat down placing his bag by his feet. He decided that while he was waiting he might as well check his messages before he actually got to work.

Bright messages shone from the screen as he pulled the phone from his pocket. Inspecting closer, he noted he had a few messages from Mikasa and a message from Armin.

Mikasa:

_Eren you frogot your lunch._

Mikasa:

_forgot*_

Mikasa:

_You’re going to have to buy something. I don’t have enough time to drop it off._

The teenager sighed, Mikasa was only a year older than him but she fussed over his like an overbearing mother. With thumbs of lightning speed he typed a reply.

_sorry, will do MOTHER_

Eren knew he would regret that sassy little reply later but right now he just revelled in his amazing sense of humour. However, just as he was about to read Armin’s messages, a tall blond man in a white coat began walking towards him. ‘The man could only be this Doctor Smith that Petra was talking about’ He thought as he attempted to quickly stuff his phone into his jeans pocket, but trying to do this while sitting down is a very hard task.

“You must be Eren Jaeger, I’m Doctor Smith although you can just call me Erwin.” The blond man smiled “If you follow me then we can get you changed and we’ll be able to get started. Does that sound good?”

Before the teen even had a chance to even move from the chair Erwin was off walking down the white corridor. Grabbing his bag Eren quickly sped off after him.

-

“I know it’s not particularly flattering but it’s part of the rules, sorry.” Erwin admitted as Eren stood in the hospital uniform.

In a way Erwin was right, the uniform was far from flattering. It consisted of a light blue V-neck scrub top with the same colour scrub trousers and a pair of off white shoes, kindly lent by another member of staff. Although it didn’t suit Eren, it possibly would have looked slightly better if it wasn’t a few sizes too big. When Eren had asked to do his work experience at the hospital they had asked for measurements in order to get a uniform for him but they had messed up the measurements.

“It’s okay, can’t be helped I guess.” Added Eren with a small smile, he couldn’t sulk about it, first impressions and all.

“Now your uniform is sorted, I might as well give you a quick tour of the place.”

The two walked out of the office they had been in and made their way down the winding mass of corridors. Firstly Erwin headed down a long corridor with a lot of offices. He made sure to stop outside his own office making it extremely clear to the teenager where it was. That part of the tour hadn’t taken very long as it was fairly close to where they were before. The next stop was the cafeteria.

“They sell all kinds of food here for both visitors, patients and staff,” Erwin mentioned “Although personally I prefer the sandwiches from the corner shop down the road. But don’t tell the cooks.”

White tables were dotted around the large hall, each surrounded by multiple blue chairs made from that cheap uncomfortable plastic material. On the furthest wall was a big window overlooking the hospital gardens, where a few patients were aimlessly wandering, while on the closest wall was the buffet type bar that all of the cooks hid behind. The cafeteria wasn’t bad per say, it just didn’t look like the place someone would go to enjoy a delightful lunch.

-

Unfortunately no work was completed that morning by Erwin as it was spent showing Eren around, however because of this it meant that once the tour was complete Erwin had no doubt that the teenager knew his way around even if it was vaguely.

Just as they had completed the tour, mainly showing Eren where the offices, toilets and main desks were, a bleeping went off of Erwin’s watch. A small smile appeared on the man’s face even if it was for a second.

“I have to go and check up on a patient, we can’t have you just wandering the halls so it’s probably best you come with me.” announced the blond haired doctor, as he walked down yet another corridor.

Eren looked around as they walked, watching as they past patients and staff. He tried to look sympathetic as they passed a room where a woman was standing crying next to a young girl, who recently passed away, surrounded by doctors and nurses. He couldn’t imagine the pain that a simple phone call or sentence could cause someone as they were told of their loved ones death. The poor child taken away from her parents at such a young age by an illness that in a few years could probably be curable, it’s just so cruel and unfair.

They stopped outside a closed white door that didn’t have a number like all the others, but instead it had just the letter L on the plaque. Another thing that jumped out to Eren was the fact the door was very clean and plain; most of the other doors around that side of the ward had letters, photos and drawings blu-tacked up onto the door.

Pushing down the handle Erwin effortlessly opened the door to the sound of a rhythmic beep of a heart monitor.

“Good Afternoon Levi, How’re you doing?” 

“Oh I’m just peachy Erwin, it’s not like I have a life threatening disease or anything.”

A deep chuckle escaped Erwin’s chapped lips as he walked into the room with Eren in tow. Once entering the clean room, Eren got a good look at who the voice belonged to.

Lying on the crisp white sheets of the bed was a very pale, skinny male who couldn’t have been any more than a few years older than Eren. He had no hair anywhere on his head including eyelashes, but the top of his head was slightly darker from where there was some hair regrowth. Long IV tubes were placed in his inner arm, piercing his snow white skin. Dark circles surrounded his tired eyes that looked up towards Erwin.

“I’m serious Levi, how are you feeling?” Erwin repeated with a more serious twinge to it.

Eren watched Levi’s chest rise and fall as he let out a heavy sigh before replying.

“My nose is still running. The IV is irritating my arm. I have a headache. I feel like I’m going to throw up. I’m also extremely tired.” The teen then cocked his head to the side “Is that sufficient Erwin or would you have cared for me to have just replied with ‘I’m good thank you’?”

It wasn’t long before Levi had spotted Eren, who had been blocked by the taller doctor. The brunette could feel Levi’s cold eyes examining every inch of his scrawny body. Suddenly, Eren felt very embarrassed and self-conscious.

Lifting his arm, Levi pointed a slender finger towards Eren. “Who’s the panicking tomato behind you?” He asked in a monotone voice.

While Eren began panicking even more about the fact he was blushing, Erwin moved towards the hospital bed pulling out various pills and placing them on the bedside table.

“That’s Eren Jaeger,” He explained “He’s here for the next few months for work experience. Anyway, here’s your medication like normal but with something for the nausea and headaches. And you know we can’t do anything about the IV, you’re just going to have to bear with it.”

“Well as much as I would love to stay, I unfortunately have work to do. Levi, take your medication and Eren, make sure he does.”

With those words Erwin turned on his heel and walked off down the hallway. As soon as he left the room was instantly silence and awkwardness, at least that’s what it felt like for Eren. Opening his mouth, Eren was going to say something but he was immediately cut off by the teenager lying in the bed.

“Hey Brat,” He started with a sniff “Get me some tissues will you.”

“Where would I get tissues?” Questioned Eren, choosing to ignore the fact he was just called a Brat.

Levi rolled his eyes before focussing them back on Eren with a sharp glare.

“It’s a fucking hospital you twat, it won’t be hard to find some fucking tissues.”

Moving swiftly, Eren walked from the hospital room and began to search for a box of tissues. What Levi had said was completely true; it was surprisingly easy to find some. And before he knew it, he was back outside the other teen’s room.

“I’ve got your tissues,” announced Eren as he placed to box on the bedside take where the medication once was.

The dark eyed teenager grunted, accepting the tissues.

“About fucking time, I was contemplating wiping my nose on my sleeve and that is fucking disgusting and unsanitary!”  He snapped reaching out for a tissue then quietly blowing his running nose. Soon after, he raised his arm and aimed the tissue at the bin across the room. With a small flick of his arm, Levi tossed the used tissue into the bin perfectly.

Not having any other jobs to do, Eren sat down on the metal chair beside Levi’s cold bed.

“So why are you here?” The words flew out of Eren’s mouth before he had a chance to stop them. It was a stupid and personal question and he regretted saying it straight away.

Levi looked up with a very serious, yet slightly confused, expression.

“So you’re working here, yet you don’t know the first thing about the patient you’ve decided to spend the morning pestering? Aren’t there files that explain why I’m here?”

Levi let out a sigh when he saw Eren look down in embarrassment. Maybe that was a bit harsh, it was only fist first day after all.

“Cancer.” He said after a few more seconds of awkward silence.

“Huh?”

“I have Cancer,” Levi repeated “Acute Myeloid Leukaemia if you want to be specific. I have around a 24% chance of survival and lately I feel like luck isn’t in my favour. I lost all of my body hair due to Chemotherapy, hence the baldness and running nose. There are also a tonne of other symptoms and side effects that all suck ass.”

Suddenly Eren didn’t feel so happy or enthusiastic anymore.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t” Snapped Levi “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. I’ve heard it so much that I’m sick of it.”

As he was about to apologise again, Eren bit his tongue. He decided it best to change the subject to something more uplifting than the possibility of death.

“Uhm. It’s nearly twelve, do you want to get some lunch? I could bring you something or we could go down to the cafeteria…” Without realising it, Eren had begun to quieten as he spoke on, a habit he had developed that only showed when he was nervous.

The brunette waited as he watched Levi consider his offer. It wasn’t the offer that confused Levi, it was the fact that this kid was willing to spend time with him. He knew that Eren was working here for a while and it was his job, at least for the moment, to do so but not even any of the real nurses would spend time with him. Apparently his grumpy and negative attitude made them depressed or some shit like that.

Going and getting lunch couldn’t hurt. Could it?

“Yeah, sure.” Levi eventually answered. “Let’s go to the cafeteria.”

Untangling himself from his sheets, Levi rose from his bed. After making his sheets and placing at the pillows back neatly, he reached towards the IV stand and began dragging it along.

“Aren’t you going to put something on your feet?” questioned Eren as he motioned towards Levi’s pale, and slightly small, feet.

Levi ignored the question and shoved past Eren, heading down the hallway bringing his IV with him.

The doctor in training followed him down the hall. As he was walking he couldn’t help but notice how, despite his height, Levi walked incredibly fast. He had to speed up just to keep up with the patient!

Once in the cafeteria, the two sat at an empty table with their chosen food. Eren was happy with an egg and cress sandwich and Levi was quite content with the salad he had chosen.

“Don’ch you wan’ something tashtier?” Eren asked with a mouth full of egg-cress, spitting a bit out onto the table.

“I’m fine with salad thanks, and did your mother ever tell you to close your mouth when you talk? Good God brat, you’re a disgrace.” He muttered angrily as he wiped at the table with a napkin.

“My mum died when I was a child…”

Now it was Levi’s turn to go silent.

The two continued to eat in complete silence. It felt like a century had passed by the time a certain tall, blond haired doctor appeared.

“Ah, Eren, there you are! I need your help to give out medication.” Erwin explained.

Nodding Eren quickly finished his sandwich and murmured a goodbye to Levi, who still hadn’t looked up.

Eren and Erwin exited the quickly filling cafeteria, but not before Eren had sanitized his hands. Patients and other staff members busied the halls, making it slightly difficult for Erwin to keep an even on Eren’s location.

Finally the two arrived back at Erwin’s office. The first thing Eren noted was the assortment of colourful pills and liquids on the desk.

Jumping straight to the point, Erwin began explaining what he had to do.

“The dosages and patient names are on the bottles, I just need you to write down the rooms. Some patients may not be in their rooms, so I need you to track them down if that is the case. The patient’s whose names have stars next to them are the patients that need to be watched when they have their medication as they have a habit of refusing to take it.

This is a really important job. I know it’s your first day here but there is no one else to do the job after my assistant went on maternity leave.”

This was definitely going to be a difficult task but Eren knew he had no choice in the matter.

“Okay, so what rooms are they in?”

A smile spread on Erwin’s face and he passed a piece of paper to Eren with all of the room numbers and patients names are.

-

For the past fifteen minutes Eren has searched the hospital high and low but he couldn’t find the patient he was looking for, Marco Bodt. Determination flowed through him. He wasn’t going to give up, or at least that was what he told himself. All of the other patients were fairly easy to find to give them their medication but Marco was proving himself to be quite the challenge.

Running his hand through his hair, Eren concentrated on the hospital map on the wall. From the looks of things Eren had checked everywhere. Hang on. Eren had looked everywhere, everywhere inside that was! A small smile spread across his face at this realisation. Like a man on a mission, Eren moved quickly heading towards the hospital gardens.

Small pebbles formed a path from the hospital to the garden. Brightly coloured followers covered the ground, some growing up the sides of the hospital, others enveloping the rotting wooden benches scattered around. Flittering from flower to flower bees flew without a care in the world, ignorant of the pain of the patients inside the hospital.  Then right in the middle of the garden was a tall cherry tree surrounded by an ocean of lilac asters, had it have been summer or spring the sight would have been stunning.

And there, underneath the tree, was Marco. He sat in his black wheelchair leaning slightly to the left as he dozed, shivering slightly every time a cold breeze brushed against his skin.

Eren had been told to give some pain killers to the patient. According to Erwin, the freckles teenager had been caught underneath burning rubble during an apartment fire resulting in a broken leg, losing an arm and severe burns along his right side. As Eren approached Marco he couldn’t help but think that, for someone who was in a fire and badly injured only a few days ago, he looked incredibly peaceful.

Lifting a hand, Eren gently nudged the sleeping boys shoulder.

“Hey Marco, I’d let you carry on sleeping but you really need to take this medication,” Whispered Eren as Marco began to stir.

Squinting and blinking because of the sunlight, Marco shifted his head to look up to Eren.

“Y-yeah okay, sorry I must have drifted off,” He replied stifling a yawn but giving a kind smile all the same.

Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle containing the pain killers. After quickly checking the dosage he handed a few pills over to Marco as well as giving him a small bottle of water (with the cap already screwed off) to wash them down with.

“Uhm I’m sorry to be a pain, but would you be able to wheel me back inside?” Asked Marco after taking the pain killers “I can’t really get back inside by myself considering I only have one arm and I’m in a wheelchair. I mean, I’d just end up going around in circles.”

Giving a small nod, Eren began pushing him back towards the building being careful as not to lose control of the wheelchair and ending up in the flowerbed. The garden itself was on a hill so it was actually fairly likely for it to happen.

“So if you can’t push yourself around, how did you get outside?”

Marco let out a soft chuckle.

“Isn’t it obvious? I asked someone to take me outside to the garden and then I asked them to leave. Actually thinking back to it, it was a bit of a silly idea telling them to leave as no one really goes out to the garden. Which I think is a shame, it’s really beautiful. But anyway, if you hadn’t come out looking for me I would have probably been stuck out there for a while.”

The two continued with idle chatter as they made their way back to Marco’s room. They talked about school and friends, the normal conversation topics. There was also a time where the two just straight out complained about the recent autumn weather.

As Eren dropped Marco off at his room and said goodbye, he made a mental note to talk to him again. Marco was incredibly nice and they weren’t at each other’s throats all the time, unlike when Eren and that prick from Science, Jean Kirschtein. Eren hated that horse faced loser. Just thinking about him made his blood boil.

Now that all of the medication had been dispatched the brunette decided it’d be best to return back to Erwin.

-

Tapping lightly on the wooden door the nurse in training waited for a reply.

“Come in,” Erwin voiced from inside the room.

Soft playing music erupted from the office as Eren swung the door open. As Eren entered, the blond ceased his typing and looked up, his expression lightened.

“I’m assuming you’ve given out everything?”

“That I did,” Eren confessed smugly.

He was extremely proud of all of the work he had done today. And by the looks of things, Erwin was pretty impressed too. There was no use ignoring that hospital work was going to be a hard job, but over time it’ll get easier.

“Brilliant! Now…” Erwin paused and gave a quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall “Heh, it’s already the end of your shift, if I can call it that. For your first day you did incredibly well, most of the others we’ve had for work experience hadn’t even managed to do half of the work you did. If you work hard there’s nothing really stopping you from doing this as a proper job, well save the qualifications you technically need.

Anyway your other clothes are in your bag at the back, although I would suggest keeping your uniform and changing at home. It’d just save time. Oh yes, don’t forget to sign out when you leave.”

-

With his warm coat wrapped around him and his heavy bag over his shoulder Eren began his walk home after signing out at the front desk. As he readjusted his thick scarf he watched as each time he exhaled a cloud of condensation floated off. 

Most of the time Eren didn’t mind the fact he didn’t have a car. However, on days like these he really wished he did. The days where your nose started running from taking the rubbish out, the days where the sky was a dreary grey, the days where the only thing you wanted to do was sleep, those were the days Eren disliked the most. While he was inside it never mattered but as soon as he was outside he felt terrible.

Ignoring his surroundings the brunette continued walking along the same path he had walked along that morning. The leaves that were once dancing around in the wind had calmed and lay motionless. Every time Eren put his foot down they let out a satisfying crunch. Letting a smile spread across his chapped lips, he kicked a medium sized pile of leaves watching as they flew and then slowly floated back to the concrete.

Shuffling up the path to his house, Eren started pulling out his house keys. Although, when he went to put the keys in the door, it swung open to reveal a very familiar blond haired boy.

“Armin?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

Shouldn’t Armin be at his own house?

Armin began rubbing his arm nervously.

“I texted you earlier but you never replied. My granddad’s been taken to the hospital for a bit but, oh Eren you know what I’m like. I couldn’t possibly stay at home by myself for over a week!”

Following a car accident that caused the death of both of Armin’s parents, the blond had been staying with his grandfather. Mr Arlet was a very sturdy and healthy man so the news of him being in hospital was extremely shocking.

“When you didn’t reply I asked Mikasa if I could stay here, so it’s not like I just turned up out of the blue…”

“No, no I totally understand. I’m so sorry though, I’m sure your granddad is going to be fine. He’s as hard as a rock!” Eren hoped that the slight joke would attempt to make his best friend feel better; he could tell how much it was hurting him.

Armin let out a chuckle, although in Eren’s opinion it sounded extremely forced.

“Yeah, I’m sure he will.” Then as quick as a flash his face changed to being extremely alert. “Here I am blocking the doorway to your house while you’re stuck outside freezing. Ah! I’m sorry.”

He moved out of the way of the door so fast he nearly tripped himself up. Not wishing to be so cold anymore, Eren came inside and after shutting the door he flicked his borrowed white shoes off and placed them by the doorway. While Eren was doing this, Armin had made himself scarce by retreating to the living room and continuing to read his book.

Eren was incredibly tired. He hadn’t felt tired earlier but now he was back in his own home he felt ever so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. Making his way to his room he was already fantasising about the welcoming warmth and comfort of his bed.

Eren undid his scarf with lighting speed and chucked it across the room, where it landed on his dresser. He then did the same thing with his coat but this time it fell onto his old guitar that was placed in the corner of his room between the window and the dresser. After stripping down to his boxers Eren folded his scrubs and placed them by his bed, he couldn’t turn up scruffy tomorrow could he?

Collapsing on his bed he let out a heavy sigh that one can only do after an exhausting, fulfilling day. He pulled his covers up over his head and tucked his legs up to his chest. People in the past have commented on his weird sleeping position but Eren didn’t care.

Just as he was warm, comfy and about to drift off to sleep a pain stabbed him in his lower body, alerting him that he needed the toilet.

_Fuck_


	2. Spongebaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been told to spend some time with Levi and that's exactly what he plans on doing. Although he never counted on a certain horse faced jock being in the hospital.

Birds were tweeting, the early morning sun was shining reflecting beautifully in the dew coated grass; it was just an all-round lovely morning. Or it would have been a lovely morning had Eren not have been woken up at the godforsaken time of six am.

“Eren get up or you’ll be late,” Mikasa announced loudly as he tugged open the curtains letting the sunlight shine through.

With no response from Eren, Mikasa sauntered over to his bed and grabbed the corner of his duvet. Moving fast she flung the warm duvet off of Eren’s body, awakening him due to the sudden rush of freezing air hitting his exposed skin.  

Not even opening his eyes, Eren reached out to where his duvet had been thrown to and started to pull it back over his shivering body. When Mikasa pulled it off of him again he let out a groan that could only ever be written as “nyeeeeegh”.

“Eren come on, what time do you need to be at the hospital by?”

Sitting up on his bed Eren rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep, as well as trying to wake himself up enough to reply coherently.

“Uhh nine?” He replied although it sounded more of a question than a statement. “Let me sleep,”

Before the brunette had a chance to return to his dream, Mikasa grabbed him firmly by the ear and began dragging him towards the bathroom.

“Mikasa what-.” He didn’t even get the chance to finish as he was cut off by Mikasa slamming the door shut.

“Don’t come out until you’ve had a shower Eren.”

Mikasa was harsh, harsh but loving. She did have a point though, if Eren hadn’t have been woken up at 6am he probably wouldn’t have woken up until about half an hour before he had to go.

After he had stripped and begun standing underneath the boiling water, Eren realised what a huge mistake he had just made. Flicking his eyes around the room he hung his head in disappointment, there were no towels or clean clothes. The options were clear, he was either going to have to walk back to his room stark naked or have someone bring him a towel.

Considering himself clean enough, Eren turned off the water and stepped from the shower. “Yo Armin fetch me some clothes will you?!” He shouted as he stood stark naked behind the closed door.

“Why can’t you get them yourself?” From the sounds of it Armin was downstairs.

Hang on; if Armin was downstairs then Mikasa was probably downstairs too. Forming a plan in his head Eren decided to chance it. With a damp hand on the door handle he push down and swung it open.

Which would have been fine had Armin not had been standing down the hall with a pile of Eren’s clothes in his hands. Instantly the blond’s face reddened and he screwed his eyes shut tightly.

“I just came upstairs to give you your clothes like you asked. For heck’s sake Eren you could cover yourself up slightly.” he said, eyes still shut.

“What’s going on up there? Do I need to come up?” voiced Mikasa from downstairs.

Eyes wide Eren was first to react “Do **not** come upstairs. Everything is **fine**.”

Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was Eren ran past Armin, making sure to snatch the clothes at the same time, and ran straight into his room.

“Thanks Armin. Never mention this again.”

“I don’t think I want to…”

Placing the clothes on the bed, item by item he got himself dressed. He gave up with combing his hair so he just decide it to ruffle it with his fingers and let it air dry. The scrubs still didn’t seem to suit the lanky teenager but because of it being uniform, he had no choice in whether he wore it or not. Eren then grabbed his phone that he placed beside his bed and made his way downstairs to being the quest for breakfast.

\--

“Eren what was going on upstairs?” Mikasa asked as she sat at the kitchen counter eating her usual bowl of muesli.

As Eren popped two pieces of bread in the toaster, he looked away as his face reddened lightly. “Nothing,”

Mikasa knew Eren was lying. How did she know? After living in the same house as him for nearly all of her life she picks up on the small details. Small detail like how when Eren lies his voice goes ever so slightly higher half way through, how even after being reminded Eren will always leave his underwear in the shower room floor and how ,whenever he was home, Eren’s dad would always comment on the whether as soon he entered and before he left. However Mikasa rarely let Eren on about these little things he picked up on.

“Hey Mikasa, what’s the weather like today? Do you know?” questioned Eren once his face has returned to a normal colour.

After swallowing her mouthful of cereal, Mikasa turned to face him.

“Uhm yeah, rain and cloud.”

“Whoopee” Eren said unenthusiastically, with some sarcastic jazz hands for added affect.

A loud ping announced that the toast was ready. Never learning, Eren managed to burn his finger trying to carry the toast from the toaster to the counter.

“So how did your day go yesterday?” Eren asked with a mouth full of plain, burnt toast.

While Eren had been helping out at the hospital, Mikasa had been helping out the local swimming pool learning to be a lifeguard. It was neither thrilling, nor too educating but it was what she wanted to do.

“Mmm it was okay, some kid threw up in the pool and they made me clean it up. It’s not an easy job, how about you?”

Taking another bite of toast Eren began explaining all about what he had gotten up to the previous day. He talked about Erwin, he talked about Marco and the garden, and he even talked about Levi and his runny nose.

Mikasa looked interested in his story but nearing the end she had that small yet visible, knowing smile plastered on her face. She wasn’t telling Eren something, but when she made that smile he knew that even if he begged she wouldn’t tell him. It was her way of winding him up.

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren spoke up eventually “Where’d Armin go?”

He had finally acknowledged the absence of the bookworm.

“He went upstairs after you called down and then left saying something about picking up some more stuff from his Grandad’s house. I’m assuming something weird happened upstairs and he panicked. You know how he is.”

Sighing Eren finished off his toast.

“Okay, you didn’t give me clean clothes or a towel when you forced me into the bathroom so it was either get someone to get me clothes or go back to my room naked. I called down to Armin to get me something but I never heard him move so I went to walk to my room, little light footed shit was standing in the hallway. Not my fault and we shall never speak of this again.”

The look on Mikasa’s face was priceless. It was that special mix of confusion and entertainment. Just by looking at her you could tell she was suppressing laughter.

“Anyway,” started Mikasa as he put her empty bowl in the sink “I’ll take you to the hospital if you want, I don’t have to start until later so there’s no point in you walking.”

With a wave of her flawless hands she signalled to him to get ready. Eren wasn’t one to tidy up after himself so he left his plate and the assortment of crumbs on and around it, on the table and headed up to his room. The scarf he had thrown across the room the previous night was nowhere to be found, it had probably fallen behind the dresser at some point while he was sleeping. Frankly Eren couldn’t be bothered in getting a scarf that he was only going to wear for a short amount of time. However he did pick up his coat, tatty and worn through constant use. It was originally a present from Mikasa and he wore it whenever he could, the same went for Mikasa and the scarf Eren had given her one Christmas. A small smile crept onto his face as he pulled the black trench coat on. Now, he was pretty much ready. He was fairly certain he wouldn’t need his bag so he just left it sitting by the door.

Walking down the cold stairs he made his way to the door. After quickly slipping on his borrowed white shoes he headed out of the door to where Mikasa was sitting, silently, in her car.

“I won’t be able to pick you up after though, just bare that in mind.” She said as he entered the car.

\--

“Morning Petra,” Eren greeted as he walked to the lady at the front desk.

“Ah Eren. Yes, good morning! I’ll just sign you in and then I think Erwin wanted to see you so it’d be best if you headed to his office.”

A few tapping noises we made from Petra’s fingers and the keys making contacts before she looked up towards him and nodded. Eren returned with a small nod before walking off down the snow white corridor that lead towards Eren’s office.

Even though it was usually a quiet place, the hospital seemed extremely quiet. Very little noise was coming from the maternity ward and there was next to no noise emitting from the children’s ward either. It was unnerving. Had something happened? Or maybe everyone was still asleep. Either way Eren wasn’t sure whether he preferred a hospital full or silence or one full of crying and noise.

Rapping lightly on the wooden door Eren immediately received permission to enter.

“Morning Erwin,”

“Morning Eren,”

Erwin sat at his desk with a steaming cup of coffee in his calloused hands. He looked very tired, but then again, a lot of the doctors around there seemed to look sleep deprived.

“Well whether it’s my bad planning or your good luck, I don’t actually have much for you to do today,”

From the way he spoke the brunette could already sense a ‘however’ being thrown his way.

“However,”

Called it.

“Can I just ask you to do something for me?”

“Technically you’re the one in charge so I can’t really say no,”

“As true as that is, I just wanted to ask. Would you be able to spend the day with Levi? He doesn’t get very many visitors and you’re around the same age and I just want him to have at least one friend here. Out of the entire time here, he’s never put himself out there to talk to any other patients; he’s just sat, cooped up in his hospital room.”

It didn’t really surprise him to hear that Levi didn’t have many visitors, as harsh at that sounds. It also didn’t surprise him to hear that Levi failed to make an effort to talk to anyone else. Yeah, that was something Eren could do.

“Yeah okay then.”

Just as he was about to leave, Eren realised that he still had his coat on.

“Uhm Erwin, can I leave my coat here? Is that okay?”

After being given a nod, he hung up the coat on the wooden coat stand that stood next to the door.

\--

Upon entering Levi’s spotless hospital room, Eren found the teenager lying awake in his bed staring intently at the ceiling.  He stood there for a moment just watching as Levi’s dark eyes scanned the patterns that had been carved into the paint.

“Hey,”

“What are you doing here?” grunted the patient although his tone wasn’t as harsh as he attempted to make it.

Not taking his eyes from the ceiling, Levi could tell that Eren had taken the seat next to the metal bed. It creaked whenever weight was added to it so it wasn’t hard to know so.

“Erwin sent you didn’t he?” added Levi after he didn’t get a reply from the brunette.

“Yeah…”

“It’s fine, he’s tried to make people socialise with me multiple times. It always ends up in me offending them or something. They’re all so fucking sensitive.”

No one really said much for the next few moments. Levi continued his inspection of the ceiling, while Eren just sat and thought of what to say next.

“Do you want to go outside?” He finally blurted out.

Out of all the things Levi was expecting Eren to say, that was not one of them.

“Sure.”

As soon as the words had left Levi’s mouth he was already confused. He didn’t want to go outside really, why he had agreed was beyond him. This was all new to the teenager. Never, not even outside of the hospital, did he really talk to anyone. He was a loner, nothing less, nothing more. Yes he did have a few friends and by a few he meant one, Hanji. Hanji and him had been friends since they were toddlers. She was the only one that could stand his almost constantly negative mood. Other than her, no one else had managed to get him to agree to anything, the doctors and medicine didn’t count, but now here was a boy probably only a year younger than himself asking if he wanted to go somewhere. And out of all of the snarky replies he had saved up in his brain, he chose to agree. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Yesterday he didn’t particularly like the pest but, maybe he was growing on him? It all confused Levi too much so he did what he did best to unwanted thoughts, suppressed it deep into the back of his mind.

Pulling himself out of the crisp sheets of the bed, Levi headed towards a pile of fabric in the corner of the room, IV hanger in hand. The fabrics were all greens, although various shades. After a moment of shuffling he pulled out a cape. Levi preferred to wear a cape like thing if he ever walked around the hospital, it was easier than jackets or jumpers as it meant he didn’t have to remove the IV to put it on. Cape on, he slipped a pair of slippers and headed out of the door.

Jumping from the seat, Eren rushed after the short cancer patient. Together they dodged the other patients and staff as they headed through the corridors and out towards the garden.

It was once they were outside that Eren was thankful for the weathermen being mostly wrong. Instead of the rain and cloud that Mikasa had told him about this morning over breakfast, it was in fact a stunning blue sky with the warm sun high up. Unlike the other days so far that autumn, today was lovely.

“What do you want to do as a career?” asked Eren as the two sat on a bench facing out over the garden, their backs to the miserable hospital they had just emerged from.

“I never really considered a career. I more or less gave up thinking about stuff like that shortly after I was diagnosed.”

“That’s a bit depressing really,”

Depressing or not that was what Levi had done. After being diagnosed he was instantly bought in for treatment. First he stopped caring what job he’d get into, he just wanted to live. But as the treatment progressed and his state became worse he stopped doing other things. He stopped doing the homework Hanji had bought in for him to do. He stopped thinking about jobs as a whole. Soon after, he stopped thinking about the future; he didn’t seem to be getting any better so what was the point?

“Surely there’s something you wanted to do, or maybe there are places you wanted to visit?” Eren turned his head towards Levi. “You should create a bucket list!”

Bringing his head back, Levi looked up towards the blue sky.

“What’s the point though?”

“Well it’ll give you something to look forward to, something to aim for. Once you kick this cancer’s ass you can go out and do all of the things you’ve always wanted to do.”

Still staring into the sky Levi bit his lip as he thought. There was so much that he used to want to do, and secretly there still was. If only he could remember what they were.

“Pompeii.”

“Hm?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Pompeii. My history teacher always made it sound so interesting. I guess you could call me a history nerd or whatever but I want to go. That and I’ve always wanted to go to a proper art school.”

Eren let a smile creep onto his face as Levi spoke. So he wasn’t just a ‘snarky robot’ then. Ever since the two had started talking the brunette felt like there was some kind of connection between the two, as sappy as that sounded. Whether Eren felt the need to just spend time with him or actually become friends with him, he had yet to figure out. There was something about Levi that made Eren want to spend time with him. Yes at times he was cold and a bit obnoxious but he was still human. Plus Eren didn’t want him to be alone. Going by what Erwin had told him, Levi was alone quite a lot. And being in a hospital, being extremely ill, being alone didn’t sound nice at all. In fact it was quite saddening.

“Are you good at art then? What do you use, pencils or it do you use watercolours? They are called watercolours right?” spluttered Eren, he was never good at art. In fact he was probably failing more in art than in any other subject. Although how you can fail in a creative subject was beyond him.

“Yes they are called watercolours although I choose not to use them, too messy; the same with oil pastels and any other forms of paints. I prefer using pencils. As for whether I’m good or not, I believe I am. What other people think of it I’m not really phased by. Art is based on opinion and expression. Some may think pieces of work by people such as Van Gogh are completely shit, while others adore it to the extent that it brings tears to their eyes.  It’s all opinion based and personally I think that if you can’t handle the few people that don’t like what you do, you don’t deserve to be an artist. So long as you like it, that’s all the truly matters.”

“You sure are talking a lot today Levi,” murmured Eren.

Levi scoffed and drew his eyes from the sky and down to the garden in front.

“I always talk a lot; I guess there’s just not anyone here to listen to me.”

With that stated the conversation was finished. Neither made any attempt to start it up again, do they sat looking over the garden.

Much like the day before the garden was empty. Even though there were a few other patients there weren’t many. Eren also noted how Marco wasn’t outside today. Eren had also noticed how there were next to no staff out in the garden. Maybe the staff didn’t bother with checking up on the patients that spent their days wondering around the garden. He spent the following minutes then considering how much of a health hazard that was. What if a patient fell over or passed out, there would be no staff members in the immediate area to help out.

Moments passed before Levi spoke up.

“I’m assuming you want to be a doctor then.”

Snapping back from his thoughts Eren quickly formulated a reply “Yes. Well no, I’d rather be a nurse.”

“I see. Well you’re doing an absolutely crappy job so far.”

“What?!”

It was only his second day on the job; he couldn’t have fucked up majorly in that short amount of time! Could he?

“It’s nearly 12 and I haven’t received my medication. Considering you’re the one who Erwin put in charge of me, I’m blaming you for this fuck up.”

Erwin hadn’t said anything about medicine. Now that he thought about it he guessed it was only common sense that a patient in a hospital would need medication. But it would have been helpful if he would have told him what time to give him the medication or something, unless this was part of a test. That must be it, Eren concluded.

“Get up brat.” Levi snapped standing up “We’re going to see Erwin.”

It didn’t take them very long to reach Erwin’s office. After having to walk there multiple times Eren was now very familiar with the route. Visiting Erwin’s office was starting to become a recurring thing. Considering Erwin was technically in charge of Eren during the time he was working here it was understandable.

“Erwin this fuck forgot about my medication. I’m holding him responsible for my death.” Spat the cancer patient as he barged into the room.

Eren couldn’t help but be slightly confused. Only a few minutes ago the two were sitting and talking like very good friends but now Levi was spouting accusations that Eren was killing him. Giving a sigh, Eren followed into the room.

“In my defence you never told me about a medication time or anything of the sort,” He started to explain to Erwin, who was, as usual, sitting at his desk working on some papers.

“Okay I understand.” Erwin finally spoke up “Eren, I apologise for not telling you the medication time, it slipped my mind. This morning I was a bit pre-occupied as there was a heart transplant operation taking place using the new equipment, I just needed to know whether it went okay.

Levi, I apologise for the mix up although I can assure you that you **won’t** die. In fact the results are back from the last examination we did and you are indeed improving. I’m sure it won’t be more than a few months before we may have to start thinking about being able to discharge you.”

Even after hearing the news of his slow recovery, Levi’s harsh expression didn’t soften. Surely he was slightly happy?

“The medication is in the usual place Levi.”

The teenager gave Erwin a curt nod and headed over towards a filing cabinet at the back of the room. Inside was a whole arrangement of various medication bottles. All of them were named and labelled accordingly. Thankfully they were in alphabetical order so it didn’t take Levi long at all to find all of his medication. After collecting the need pills in his bony hand, he muttered a thanks and left through the door, heading back towards his room.

“He’ll warm up to you soon.” Erwin said as Eren left the office.

To say Eren was slightly confused would be a massive understatement. Levi acted somewhat decent at the beginning but now he just was acting a bit bratty. Was he honestly angry at Eren for something that wasn’t directly his fault?

“Are you angry at me?” The brunette questioned when they returned to Levi’s room.

“No I’m not angry at you.”

“I’m not angry,” Levi repeated but in a softer tone.

He wasn’t sure what was happening. After hearing the news that his health was improving, even if it was slightly, Levi was worried. He’d been in this hospital for so long that he had become sure that he’d never leave it again. Outside was a normal life that he was unfamiliar with. To put it simply Levi was scared. He had been given this bit of hope, of luck but with an illness like cancer you never knew if it would return. A nurse could walk in tomorrow and find Levi dead in his bed, all because he had caught a cold. 

The deeper he thought into all of the possibilities he began to breathe faster. It wasn’t very long before he got that horrible feeling in his throat that you get before you start crying. Biting down on his lip he continued to stand, medication in hand, and tried his very best not to cry. He’d gone through so much and only now did his emotions begin to betray him.

Swallowing hard Levi took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“I’m just agitated,” He spoke up again once he had regained his composure. However the crack in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette.

“You should take your medication.”

After giving a nod in agreement Levi moved over to his bedside table. On it was a glass of water and a sketchbook. Picking up the glass, one by one he took his medication.

“I think I’m going to sleep. Thanks for putting up with me for the morning but you should probably go and check to see if there are any other jobs you can do.” muttered Levi as he got into the bed.

Although he’d barely done anything all day he was tired, so very tired. Not even caring  if he came off as rude he turned on his side, being careful as to not tangle himself up with the IV, and closed his eyes. Instantly he felt relief as his eyes relaxed.

As Eren watched the other teenager relax into his bed he smiled.

“Sleep well,”

He whispered before swiftly heading out of the door and immediately bumping into a staff member.

“Eren Jaeger?” slurred the doctor, and scent of alcohol thick on his breath.

“Yeah?”

“You’re needed in 238, apparently there’s a patient that you need to give a sponge bath to. Feel real sorry for you kid, no one likes giving sponge baths but it’d gotta be done.”

This man must be lying. He’s got to be. Eren really did not want to do this. The morning had been brilliant and how he has to give some overweight senior citizen a sponge bath.

But it wasn’t until he actually got to 238 that he realised how bad it was actually going to be.

“Oh fuck no. Oh _fuck_ no.”

Okay, this was definitely worse than bathing an overweight senior citizen. He was giving a bath to the one and only, Jean fucking Kirschtein.

“Jaeger what the living fuck are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

His obnoxious voice was already beginning to rub him up the wrong way. Why of all people did _he_ have to be the one that needed a sponge bath?

Jean was lying on the hospital bed; his leg was in a plaster cast resting up a large pile of pillows, while his neck was in a brace. And although it sounded extremely mean, Eren couldn’t help but want to laugh as the jock was lying, vulnerable, in a hospital. It was during this examination of Jean’s condition that he noticed that Jean was practically naked apart from the thin cloth he had going over his crotch and thighs.

“This is fucking delightful.” Spat Eren as he moved towards the bowl of warm water and a sponge.

“I don’t like this anymore than you do. I just wish it was that one hot nurse that’s been walking around, the one with the real pretty long hair.”

Eren scoffed as he grabbed the sponge.

“Oh please, everyone knows you’re about as straight as boomerang”

“Fuck you,” muttered Jean underneath his breath, it was barely audible but it was still there.

“Hey horse face can you move your arms.”

As if to prove a point Jean lifted up both of his arms and then let them fall back onto the hard mattress of the bed.

“Great, here goes everything,”

Taking in a deep breath Eren fished the sponge from the bowl and began rubbing it against Jean’s bruised chest. He didn’t notice how hard he was pressing with the sponge until the teenager had let out a grunt of pain.

“Oh, sorry,” Eren replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Once deciding his torso was clean enough, Eren did a quick once over of his shins and feet before moving back up to his arms.

“Lifts your arms up,”

Jean complied. To put it quite simply, Jean could have used a bit of deodorant. He looked and now smelt like a horse. Working fast, Eren rubbed up and along both of his arms and giving a good old scrub of his disgusting underarms.

Now, if this was a normal, nice, patient this is where Eren would rinse the stinking sponge and then continue with the face. However Jean was neither normal nor nice in Eren’s opinion so he began rubbing Jean’s face with the sweat covered sponge.  After being completely happy with the sweat sponge torture Eren stopped, lifted the sponge away from his face and placed it back into the bowl.

“Unfortunately that is as much as I am going to be able to do without throwing up. If you want your dick area cleaned, do it yourself.” Eren said with a smirk “Not like there is much there to clean anyway.”

Ignoring the loud shouts of anger and protest from Jean, Eren quickly left. It had felt like he was in there for ages but in all honesty it wasn’t particularly that long. There was still one hour before the end of his shift. One hour to recover from the trauma he just endured.

The brunette didn’t really know where else to spend the following hour other than Levi’s room. Other hospital jobs didn’t really seem to appeal to him right now as the thought of nearly having to wash Jean’s _entire_ body with a sponge made him want to throw up.

When he reached the room that was beginning to become a recurring place to stay, Levi was still asleep. As he took the seat next to his bed Eren couldn’t help my notice how peaceful Levi looked. The constant crease in his brow was gone. Even his mouth was relaxed, it was no longer pressed tightly together but was open slightly; opening just a tad more with each breath he inhaled. With each breath his chest rose and then fell. He looked at total peace; the weight of everything that bothered him in his everyday life was of no concern as he slept. It was a time for him to forget about them.

Crossing his arms, Eren sat back slightly in the creaky chair, doing little to stop his heavy eyelids from closing.

Levi awoke a while later to the sound of light snoring behind him. The only other person that would even consider coming into the room and possibly falling asleep were Hanji and Eren. Hanji was away on a school trip to France so that only left Eren. As he turned to face the noise his suspicions were confirmed. Eren was asleep in the chair. His arms were hanging off of either side of the chair. Both of his legs were stretched out and his head was tilted back. All of that would have been fine if Eren hadn’t have been snoring so loudly.

“God dammit.” He muttered to himself.

Judging from the time, Eren was free to go in roughly ten minutes. Damn brat would need to get up now if he wanted to leave on time.

“Hey Eren,”

No response.

“Eren.” Levi repeated only louder.

This managed to grab the sleepy teen’s attention.

“Hmm?”

“You have roughly ten minutes before it’s the end of your shift you should probably make a move or something.”

Rubbing his emerald eyes Eren let out a yawn.

“Really? It’s that late already. Dammit. I guess I’ve got to go then,” He groaned, lifting himself from the chair he straightened out his uniform.

“It was nice spending the day with you, you know.” stated Eren just as he left to pick up his coat from Erwin’s office.

Levi didn’t know what the feeling was when Eren said that. His heart seemed to skip a beat. What if the late medication from earlier was taking its toll? He didn’t know whether he should notify a doctor. He was probably over reacting.

_Maybe I should just go back to sleep._

-

Eren had only been home less than two hours and he had already completed so much. He had shared dinner with Mikasa and Armin, where they all talked about their day. Apparently Armin’s granddad was in a better condition than he was before, which is fantastic news! Afterwards he worked on some homework that had been left over from the previous term and levelled up one on skyrim.

After that there was not too much to do. He had already talked to Armin and Mikasa a great deal so there was nothing new to really talk about. Making his way upstairs he walked to his room. Inside, his uniform was neatly folded by the door as he had changed into some pyjamas earlier.

He allowed himself flop onto his mattress and just replay all of the events that had happened throughout the day. Although he felt happy when he thought about his conversations with Mikasa and Armin, he seemed to feel even happier when he thought about the conversation he had in the garden with Levi. For the next hour as Eren laid on his bed he couldn’t get him out of his head.

“Stop it,” He told himself sternly “you only want to be friends with him,”

At least that’s what he told himself. Although the reoccurring memories of the peaceful look on Levi’s face as he slept and the small smile that managed to creep onto his face as he talked about his art, told him otherwise. Sighing Eren pulled the covered around him, wrapping himself up into a duvet cocoon. He didn’t want to think about things like that right now. Those thoughts could be taken care of tomorrow. All Eren wanted to do now was to wrap up in his duvet, possibly listen to some music and then sleep. Those were the only things that Eren wanted to do and believe it or not, thinking about a certain snarky cancer patient was not on that list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah i've worked super hard on this i hope it's okay!
> 
> all mistakes are my fault i'm sorry, i have checked this through multiple times but sometimes things go unnoticed


	3. This is too confusing I'll think about it later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late and shorter than my past few chapters. I just haven't had the best of weeks and i haven't felt like writing. But i managed to get this far. I've also decided i'm going to split this chapter into two smaller chapters as I have a convention coming up and i'll be slightly busy. Sorry for any inconveniences, but slightly shorter chapters for a bit is better than nothing right? 
> 
> Also if any of you ever wanted to post things relating to this fic i do track the tumblr tags 'maybe luck is in my favour', 'mliimf' and 'fic: maybe luck is in my favour'. so yeah
> 
> Any mistakes are my own because it's late and i'm lazy. worst comes to the worst i'll repost the chapter later

Two uneventful days had passed since Eren had to give Jean a sponge bath. He still didn’t know how he ended up in the hospital but he didn’t really care. If anything he only wanted to know because he was sure the event had made Jean realise how much of an idiot he really was.

Three days since Eren failed to get a certain cancer patient off of his mind.

_Beep beep beep_

Loudly the newly acquired alarm clock buzzed from the bedside cabinet. That was strange he hadn’t set the clock to go off. Groaning, Eren turned to the noisy clock. He tried to look at the red numbers that illuminated from its black surface but his tired eyes failed to focus so it just appeared as red fuzz. One glance at the window told him that it was morning, quite late in the morning in fact.

Cold air hit him like knives as he sat up and made his way out of the door. Where was everyone? It was completely silent; there wasn’t even the faint murmuring of the morning news from the radio downstairs.

Taking the silence as confirmation that no one was home, Eren grabbed come clean clothes and a towel and jumped in the shower. He liked being home alone as he didn’t need to bother shutting the door of the bathroom or trying his best not to sing in the shower. Mikasa always complained about Eren’s habit of singing in the shower but he was sure that he haired the dark haired female let out a few notes once. Today’s performance consisted of a mash up of Panic at the disco’s ‘I Constantly Thank God For Esteban’ and some song he was making up as he went along.

After the hot water ran out, Eren dried himself and got dressed. His hair was still dripping wet, he knew that if I left it like that it would end up sticking up in all directions later, but Eren was in too good a mood to be bothered by such petty things.

With a slight skip in his step Eren walked down to the kitchen and began to gather some things for breakfast, but not before he glanced and the clock on the wall. It was 6:30, just enough time to make some eggs and toast, possibly some beans if he felt like it. However it wasn’t until after he closed the fridge door that he noticed the large yellow post-it note attached to it.

_Eren,_

_I had to get to work early. I set the alarm clock because I know you won’t wake up in time. Armin is at the library so he’s not here either._

_Don’t try cooking Eren because we all know how that ended last time._

_-Mikasa_

Defeated, Eren placed the eggs back into the fridge. Well there goes his plan of a nice breakfast. Some people really hold a grudge. Just because he _once_ set the kitchen on fire, does not mean he was going to set it alight again! Not wishing to end up getting a lecture from Mikasa, Eren grabbed the milk and rummaged through the cupboard until his hand landed upon a box of cheerios.

For the first time in ages the brunette had sat in front of the tv with his beloved bowl of cereal and caught up with the latest episode of some crappy comedy show he had lately fallen in love with. When he was little he was never allowed to eat in front of the tv, or anywhere apart from the kitchen for that matter. It was always a rule his mother came up with, she never actually stuck to it but his father always enforced it. But now his father was never around, he didn’t need to listen to it.

Immediately after the show had finished, Eren dropped his empty bowl into the sink and left it to start his search for a coat.  Because Mikasa was at work, there wasn’t really going to be any way Eren would be able to get a ride to the hospital. The coat was easy to find; it was exactly where he’d left it, but his faithful scarf was still missing. He made a mental note to look for it tomorrow, since he had the day of considering it was the weekend.

The walk to the hospital was a long one. Apparently there was construction work going on along the path he usually took so he had to take a detour. It added an extra 10 minutes onto his walk but he would rather do that than darting in and out of construction workers, machinery and cars. Besides, he left early, he could afford to waste 10 minutes.

“Hey P-.” As Eren entered the building he was slowly becoming more familiar with he was about to say hello to Petra but she wasn’t there. Instead, there was the same doctor from the previous day that reeked of alcohol. “Not Petra?”

Raising an eyebrow the doctor looked up towards the teenager. “Petra had to pop out so I’m stuck being a receptionist. Hey, you’re the kid from yesterday. Though luck having to give a sponge bath on one of your first days.”

With a few quick clicks of the mouse and taps at the noisy keyboard Eren was signed in and signalled to leave.

Eren wasn’t even halfway down the corridor before he bumped into a certain tall blond doctor.

“Ah Eren, I was just coming to look for you! We’ve had some patients discharged earlier than planned and we really need someone to tidy the rooms in case we need more rooms. Room 304,”

The brunette wasn’t even aware that Erwin was carrying things until a pile of bed sheets and covers was shoved into his hands.

“Scoot!”

Giving a sigh Eren headed off towards room 304. He felt like the morning was being rushed. Everyone seemed to be in a rush and then causing him to rush around. Something Eren couldn’t stand was being rushed around, but he couldn’t really tell people not to. Besides Hospitals involve a lot of rushing around.

Room 304 was a large room with two beds in it. Both had bedside tables and were separated by a curtain. After placing the sheets on a bed, he moved towards the window and unlocked, flinging it open. The room was extremely stuffy and in all honesty could do with a little bit of fresh air.

“Let’s get this over with then,”

First of all he peeled off the old, dirty bedsheets and replaced them with the crisp white ones that Erwin had handed him. That was the easy bit. Not really being one to make his bed Eren wasn’t all too sure on how to replace the duvet cover. Struggling, he tugged at the inside of the duvet attempting to get it out. But that only ended up with friction stopping the duvet actually moving.

_Time for a change in tactics_

Holding on to the inner part of the duvet, Eren started shaking the thick duvet. It was coming off!

_Oh hallelujah!_

Once repeating with the other duvet Eren then slowly put the new covers back onto the beds. The whole process took longer than it probably should have but at least it got done. Eventually.

Gathering all of the dirty sheets in his arms, Eren headed from the room and started making his way to wherever the dirty washing was supposed to go. Aren’t there supposed to be chutes or something where the sheets go? If so, they were doing a good job of hiding them from everyone.

“Connie watch out!” A female voice called out just before Eren was knocked over and had the sheets scattered everywhere.

“Ow- Oh shit, I’m sorry!” A male voice said.

Getting back to his feet Eren turned around. Apparently the two voices belonged to two teenagers. The girl was tall with a large ponytail while the boy was fairly short with a buzz cut. By the looks of things they felt extremely bad about knocking him over.

“Hey, no worries.” Eren explained as he bent over to collect all of the sheets again.

“You’re not a proper nurse are you?” The girl asked.

Eren shook his head.

“I’m just here for work experience.”

The two seemed to share a knowing glance.

“Well I’m Connie and this is Sasha,” the boy with the buzz cut, Connie, said.

“Hey are you lost?” Sasha asked.

Pausing for a second Eren thought. Was he really lost? The hospital wasn’t too big the washing chute has to be around somewhere. Then again, it would save time to just ask and go straight there.

“Yeah, kind of.  Do you know where I have to put these dirty sheets, Erwin never explained where I need to go.”

With a smile Sasha beckoned him to follow her as she walked down the hall. Connie was quick to follow her.

It turns out that there was in fact a laundry chute but Eren had missed it completely during his search. No surprise, Eren wasn’t exactly known for being the sharpest tool in the shed, that was Armin’s thing.

“Are you both patient’s then?” Eren questioned after he piled the sheets down the chute and watching them tumble down.

“Sasha is, I’m just visiting for the day.” Connie explained.

“Hey I remember where I’ve seen you before; you were having lunch with that grumpy leukaemia patient in the cafeteria the other day!”

The abruptness of Sasha’s outburst made Eren take a step back.

“U-Uh yeah I was,”

A small smirk flickered on the pairs lips. Eren was starting to think that everyone knew something he didn’t.

“First time I’ve ever seen someone eat with him. And I’ve been in and out for ages now.” Sasha explained “Got to have a lot of patience to put up with him, he’s not exactly the friendliest person.”

She did have a point. Levi wasn’t exactly a very friendly person. But then again Eren was hard to talk to at times, with his anger and all.

“I don’t mind him to be honest; he’s not that bad-.”

“He shouted at me because apparently my room wasn’t clean enough. For someone extremely ill, when it comes to cleaning he’s got a lot of energy.”

“Then again Sasha your room really was a mess.” Interjected Connie.

“Anyways we can’t stay and talk to you all day; I’ve got to show Connie around!” Sasha explained with a smile.

With a small ‘see you later’ the two sped off down the corridor. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to run in the corridor but they seemed to be having fun so who was Eren to stop them.

Now that his first task of the morning had been taken care of Eren contemplated on what he could do next. His options were either to go back to Erwin and ask if there were any more jobs, he could visit Levi or he could just wonder around the hospital aimlessly. Somehow he started walking in the direction of Levi’s hospital room before he had even really decided on a proper answer.

Like the first day he met Levi his door was shut but something seemed different. Eren didn’t want to open the door. It wasn’t until he got closer that the voice in the back of his head telling him not to open the door made sense.

“Oh fuck I fucking love you oh fuck.”

It was Levi’s voice, it was undeniable. He may have only known him for a short time but it was impossible to mistake that deep harsh voice for anyone else’s.

“I love you too captain shorty.”

And that was undeniably a girl’s voice. Eren never knew Levi had a girlfriend. Eren only met Levi a few days ago of course he didn’t know much about Levi. Obviously he had a girlfriend. How could anyone that attractive not be in a relationship- hang on. Eren paused. He though Levi was attractive. He honestly just thought Levi was attractive. Again.

Burying his face in his hands Eren grunted.

_Fuck no._

Pushing his hands over his face he ran them through his hair. It was around 12 so Eren decided he’d take his lunch break now. Walking quickly he rushed outside. He wanted to be so very far away from that room. He felt foolish. But he couldn’t like Levi in _that_ way could he? Is that why he couldn’t get the teenager from his mind?

_No_

Eren told himself repeatedly.

_I don’t have a crush on him. We’re just friends. No. Acquaintances. Besides he has a girlfriend and I’m not gay. Definitely not gay…_

However, it never mattered. No matter how much he tried to persuade himself otherwise the same thing would happen. He’d end up thinking about Levi and that small smile he gave while talking about something he loved. The look in his eyes as he tried to figure out things. The way he talked. The mean names he called Eren.  The fact that he should hate Levi… and the fact that he didn’t, no, couldn’t.

_Dammit._


	4. Things are best discussed over a game of Minecraft

After his lunch break finished, all too quickly in Eren’s opinion, Eren headed immediately to see Erwin. Thankfully Erwin didn’t suggest to visit or spend time with Levi, obviously Erwin was aware of Levi’s girlfriend visiting. According to Erwin there weren’t many jobs needed to be taken care of at that time due to all the medication being handed out around lunch so Eren ended up spending the rest of his shift organising files in Erwin’s office.

It seemed that working in a hospital meant a hell of a lot of paperwork. There were papers for everything. For each patient there was an entire sheet on their basic information, dietary habits, allergies their current condition and prescribed treatment. As well as that there were also millions of birth certificates and death certificates, half of them filled in while the rest were blank, waiting to be filled. For some reason there also happened to be letters and printed out emails that had been thrown into the mix.

However something that made Eren smile what the fact that amongst all the papers were the odd crayon drawing from a young patient to Erwin. They were actually extremely adorable. Although some of them were a bit crumpled, others even ripped; Eren knew that he dare not throw any of them away.

Eren had gotten so into organising the files that he completely forgot to check the time, towards the end he even forgot Erwin was also in the room with him. That’s why he was startled when Erwin spoke up.

“Eren you’re free to go you know, you can leave the rest to me,”

Nodding Eren places the remainder of the pile of files on the wooden desk.

“I know it’s none of my business but, are you okay? You’ve seemed completely out of it the entire time you’ve been in here,” Erwin pointed out.

Shrugging slightly Eren curled his thin lips into a kind of half smile.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a bit of a headache is all…”

With a soft hum of acknowledgement Erwin dismissed Eren with an “Okay, well, have a good weekend.”

Erwin’s words rang in the brunette’s head for a few seconds as he made his way out of the hospital. It **was** the weekend now, how the fuck did he forget about that? After a week of working for the first time what he needed was two days of chilling with his friends. And of course, by ‘chilling with his friends’ what he really meant was playing on the Xbox with the odd break every now and again to pee or get some food.

The construction workers were still there during Eren’s walk home but they were most likely going to be gone by Monday by the looks of things, they had already dug up most of the concrete.  Actually Eren wasn’t too sure as to what they were trying to achieve. There were a few men digging up concrete, two were trying to cut down a tree and the remaining few were tinkering around with the pipes under the concrete. Then again, they could be doing something really simple and obvious but it was just Eren’s lack of knowledge on repair that made him think about what they were doing. He’d have to ask Armin; Armin would probably know what they were doing.

Turning the handle, the teenager opened the door and was greeted yet again by the blond genius.

“Hey Eren!”

“Yo Armin, hey how’s your granddad?”

Eren bit his lip straight after the words left his mouth. For the past week Armin’s granddad had been in the hospital across town and he didn’t seem to be getting better very quickly. He knew Armin was upset about it but he never really showed it, why would he? Armin always felt like he was supposed to be the calm, happy one to keep Eren in place so he never really showed when he was down.

The look on Armin’s face made it obvious he was slightly uncomfortable.

“Eh, he’s not doing too well at the moment but the doctors are doing everything possible to get him better.” Quickly, he attempted to change the subject “Something is bothering you,”

Taken slightly aback, Eren sighed.

“I’ll tell you later, it’s not too important.”

Flicking his shoes off Eren spoke up again “I’m going to go and change but after are you up for minecraft? We should have enough materials to build a proper house now.”

Before Armin even had a proper chance to reply, Eren was already halfway up the stairs. Once in his room he removed his uniform, taking a mental note to throw it in the wash over the weekend. Moving over towards his wardrobe he eventually decided upon a dark green pullover, not bothering with a t-shirt, and a pair of track pants. They were all clean so it was fine, or, he _assumed_ they were clean.

“Eren what on Earth are you doing you just used up the last of the wood to make charcoal!”

“Ehhh?” Eren snapped back to reality, he had in fact used up the wood they were going to use to make the roof to make charcoal. “Oh fuck now the spiders are going to get in, quick fill it up with dirt!”

The sun was fast setting and soon enough the mobs began spawning. Eren and Armin moved themselves inside the house, which they did have to make a dirt roof for, but unfortunately there wasn’t enough wool to make beds so alas they had to wait until the night cycled through into the day.

“Armin, how do you know if you like someone? Not just _like_ them, kind of like, _like like_ them?” murmured Eren as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his controller on top of his knees.

Placing down his controller, Armin turned to his friend. Where had this suddenly sparked from? Ignoring the fact Eren sounded like a child with his whole ‘ _like_ like’ thing, the blond quickly formed a reply.

“I don’t really know. I guess you kind of get thing feeling that you really want to be with them. Maybe you’ll see things in them that others don’t, and I guess you might notice things about them, like their little habits.”

Eren was silent for a moment as he processed what Armin was saying.

During his silence Eren thought through what he felt towards Levi. Was it even possible to develop feelings for someone you’ve known for only really a week? Not like Eren knew, he wasn’t exactly the most experienced in that department.

He knew he had to say it at some point, now was as good a time as any.

Burying his face in his knees and controller Eren murmured.

“Armin I think I’m gay.”

A soft smile formed on Armin’s face. He placed a comforting hand on Eren’s hunched over shoulder.

“That’s fine,” Armin said “You’re still Eren and that doesn’t change my opinion of you in the slightest.”

Suddenly it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from Eren’s shoulders. Now that he thought about it maybe he should have thought about it all earlier. He had never really taken an interest in girls when Armin did, but saying that, he also never really took a definite interest guys either. He had never really taken an interest into anyone until Levi came along…

The same Levi who is most definitely straight and has a girlfriend.

Just as he was beginning to dwell on the situation again, Armin announced two things. The first being that Mikasa was home and the second being that night had passed and they were now well into the day.

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren greeted as his sister slumped onto the large sofa. “When’s dinner?”

As much as Mikasa loved Eren she was way too tired to put up with his shit right now.

“Thank you Eren my day was okay, how was yours.”

“Okay okay fine.”

“Mikasa I can always cook something tonight, you look exhausted.” Armin said with a light blush.

“That’d be great,”

Gathered around the TV the group sat. Each with a bowl of homemade egg fried rice that Armin had skilfully made. During the summer Armin would always come round and the three would spend the day talking, running around and playing games but as night fell they’d always watch a movie together. Usually it would be something funny but as they got older horror movies were often thrown into the mix. No matter how different the group seemed to appear, something they could always decide on was their Friday night movie.

“Okay, It’s between _Avengers_ and _Mulan_.” Noted Eren as he held the two DVDs up.

“ _Mulan_.” Armin and Mikasa said in unison.

Pressing play on the remote Eren moved into his space in between Mikasa and Armin.

It wasn’t even halfway through the movie when Eren’s eyelids finally drooped and his breathing slowed down. As he fell deeper into the depths of sleep he slumped to the side, resting his head on Mikasa’s sturdy shoulder.

“Armin, Eren’s asleep. Should we leave him?”

Turning to the dark haired girl, Armin nodded.

“It’d probably be best. I’ll go get a blanket for him. Should we finish watching the film after though or should we just let Eren sleep?”

“If we turn the volume down we should be okay, he sleeps like a log either way.”

Armin headed off upstairs and towards one of the cupboards along the hallway. Once he found a suitable blanket, one that didn’t end up turning out to be just a fluffy towel, he made his way back downstairs covering Mikasa and the sleeping Eren in the soft fabric.

“Oh Armin don’t you want some of the blanket too?” Mikasa inquired.

With a kind smile and a light blush Armin shook his head.

“O-Oh no, If I took some of the blanket you’ll get cold. I’m fine without it.”

As the blond turned his head back to the TV he missed the tiny, yet visible, smile Mikasa threw back at him.

“L-Let’s...” He stuttered, pausing to regain his composure. “Let’s just watch the film okay,”

Pressing play, the two allowed themselves to be engulfed in the songs of the film and the light snores of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second short installment of the previous chapter. These short installments are significantly nicer to write but i'll try not to do them that often. To be totally honest the only reason this chapter is up today is that i don't have school this week so i'll try and write as much as possible, due to the fact that school doesn't exactly put me in the mood for writing.
> 
> So yes on another note convention went swimmingly~ Although i missed the second day of Con due to me feeling extremely ill.
> 
> \--
> 
> I track the tags 'fic: maybe luck is in my favour', 'maybe luck is in my favour' and 'MLIIMF'. So of there is anything related to my fic that you wish to post whether it be art, complaints or suggestions, if you tag it using any of those i'll see it uwu
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this all!!


	5. Weekends are best spent in the company of friends

Eren’s plan for a lovely relaxing weekend playing video games was shattered into millions of tiny fragments by two simple words. Christmas shopping.

“You’ve got to be joking, Mikasa. It’s not even winter yet, plus how are we going to afford it? We’re lucky Dad pays for this house even though he’s never in it, because without that we’d probably be out on the streets.”

He did have a point. Although Grisha Jaeger’s work meant he spent a lot of time travelling around meaning he was never home he still had the human decency to pay for all of the bills. Then again Eren never _really_ held a grudge against his father for never being home, at least he was off working and not with some other family he’d had and kept secret. For that Eren was thankful.

“I’ve been helping out at the café in town for the past few months,” Mikasa explained “I’ve got enough money for us all to get something nice for each other for Christmas. Also it’s best to go now before the holiday rush.”

The two boys exchanged confused glances. Neither of them was aware that Mikasa had a proper job, let alone one that took place just down the road. But either way, they would have to be idiots to refuse the money.

“We can’t do that,” Eren interjected. “It’s your money, you earned it.”

“He’s right Mikasa, it’s yours.”

Rolling her eyes the dark haired teenager grabbed her two stubborn friends by their hands and dragged them out towards the door. There was no point arguing now, seeing as how adamant Mikasa was about it all. Besides, no one wanted to anger Mikasa. Under her calm and collected exterior was an angered demon waiting for the chance to arise.  

For an early Saturday morning the shopping centre was extremely empty and quiet. It was like a ghost town. Even though it was far away from Christmas, there should still be loads of people rushing around and buying gifts before the prices skyrocketed.

Standing tall in front of the two males, Mikasa split up the money equally handing a portion to each of them.

“Right if try and make that stretch we should be able to get enough presents for everyone and not end up having to dip into the weekly food budget or Armin’s Grandad’s hospital payment.”

Armin fiddled with the notes in his hand, clearly he was uncomfortable.

“Mikasa I honestly can’t take this money from you, I’m sure I’d be able to afford to get them out of my own money. It doesn’t feel right taking this, you earned it.” He stammered.

Once he had said this Mikasa shushed him with a wave of her hand. Not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer, she turned on her heel and walked off leaving the pair slightly lost.

“Eren just take the money back,” Armin insisted.

“Armin, stop. You know what Mikasa is like; even if I take it from you she’s not going to accept it. Besides, she does have a point. You’ve got hospital bills to pay.” argued Eren as he counted the money in his hand.

Sighing the blond gave up, clearly both of his friends were stubborn as bulls. Although it did make Armin feel warm and fuzzy that they were looking out for him, especially with his grandfather in hospital. He never really had many friends throughout his life. Mikasa and Eren were the only people that he wasn’t related to, that he actually got close to. Allowing a small smile to creep onto his face, Armin left Eren standing alone in the middle of an empty shopping centre.

“What to buy, what to buy…” murmured the lanky teen as he wandered aimlessly in and out of the stores.

Like Armin, he didn’t have many friends to buy for. He’d already made a note to buy something for Armin and Mikasa. There wasn’t really much point buying anything for his father, considering he was never there, however he was going to buy something nice to put on his mother’s grave. Thinking over everyone he knew he eventually decided upon getting something for Marco too because the two of them had become fast friends over the week. While running errands for Erwin, Eren would often run into the freckled teen and they would talk. Marco was actually a really nice guy; he was like a freckled Jesus.

As he thoughts ran back to the hospital and the people in it, a certain moody patient came back into his mind, bringing a pang of pain with it. This was fucking ridiculous. He had only known him for a week!

Oh well, buying him something couldn’t hurt. Besides they were technically friends right? That’s what friends do.

Examining each item on the shelf, Eren’s eyes finally landed on two pieces of jewellery. Each made of shimmering silver the watch and the necklace were truly beautiful. The necklace (that he planned on purchasing for Mikasa) was of a vibrant red rose. Mikasa was never a particularly ‘girly’ girl but she could appreciate beautiful things, and Eren had a feeling she would love the necklace. On the other hand, the watch that Eren had spotted for Armin was slick and stylish, the perfect accessory for the teenager. Luckily for Eren, both of the items were both within his price range! Apparently everything had been marked down due to the shop needing to be cleared for all of their holiday stock.

After handing over the money for the gifts, along with buying a novelty trophy for Marco that had some terrible joke engraved into it, Eren headed off in search of a gift for Levi.

Looking around all of the stores, the brunette eventually fell upon an art store. That would be perfect. Levi loved art. The way his eyes glinted with ambition and passion as he talked about it while the pair were out in the hospital garden made Eren slightly weak at the knees.

_Yes. This is perfect._

Bright paints and large easels took up most of the store. Various media filled the many shelves. To be totally honest Eren had no idea what he was looking for; he didn’t know the first thing about art! Sketchbooks would be a good place to start right?

Or at least that’s what Eren thought. As he scoured the shelves it seemed there was more than one type of paper. Hot-pressed paper, fine grain paper, medium grain paper, Ingres paper, coarse grain paper, the list of types was endless. Eren was sure that there wasn’t actually much of a difference between any of them so he picked up an A4 sketchpad full of fine grained paper.

Growing quickly more bored with the confusing names and stench of oil paints, Eren grabbed some watercolour pencils and a pack of plain sketch pencils and went to go and pay.

\--

“Hey Armin what did you buy?” Eren asked when the trio reassembled.

Chucking Armin pulled his plastic bags out of his friend’s reach.

“If I told you it would ruin Christmas wouldn’t it?”

Giving a shrug Eren sat down at the café table they had gathered at. It was a quaint place, not too big and showy but not too small and pathetic.

It wasn’t even that late in the afternoon so the group had no intention of leaving yet. Anyway, it was their first weekend hanging out together in months; they weren’t just going to go home. If they did just end up going home they’d probably end up doing separate things anyway.

“Hey do you want to go to the Cinema?” Mikasa spoke up.

Not really knowing what else they were going to do, both Armin and Mikasa agreed.

\--

There were multiple movies showing while at the cinema they decided to go to, however none of them seemed to particularly jump out at them. The choices were between some sappy vampire love story, an extremely graphic horror/sci-fi movie and a children’s princess movie. Obviously the princess movie and vampire movie were out of question, so that left the horror one.

Sitting down in the theatre they sat down. Mikasa sat in the middle, Eren on her left and Armin was on her right. Compared to the shopping centre, the movie theatre was unbelievably crowded. It was at times like this that Eren was thankful that horror movies tended to be rated higher than a twelve, because otherwise the noise that was currently filling the room would have caused the babies adults decided to bring to somewhere they would actually never remember when they’re older, to scream like the demons they truly are. To put it plainly, Eren wasn’t a fan of babies, toddlers were okay because they had some form of self-control but babies were just a big no-no.

Loud blood-curdling screams filled the air as the movie started, instantly the chattering audience silenced and turned to the screen. By the looks of things this movie was going to be quite a bad one, the blood that had been splattered across the screen just looked like red water. It wasn’t even the right consistency. The large audience was either due to the fact the movie was only released recently or they were all extremely gullible.

When the movie reached half an hour in, Eren went to turn to his friends asking if they wanted to leave and do something better. Instead of being met by two extremely bored people he was met by quite the opposite. It wasn’t the fact that both were intensely watching the screen that shocked him, he was faintly aware that they both liked horror movies, no matter how terrible. Actually what shocked him was that the pair were clearly holding hands and were inching their shoulders closer together. It wasn’t a bad kind of shocked, actually for a while Eren had been assuming there was something going on between the two ever since Mikasa had come back from a study session with a bright red blush on her face. A smile graced his lips and his turned back to the screen. He didn’t even care that the movie was crappy; he was going to allow his friends to have their little moment.

It turns out the movie was even worse than Eren had first assumed. The main character was a stereotypical easily scared, wimpy young girl who had gone with her buffy jock, just as easily scared, boyfriend to a haunted house. It was so blatantly obvious what was going to happen it actually hurt. So they went to the house and they ended up getting trapped by this ghost who wanted to kill them. Eventually he did. Very boring and very uncreative in Eren’s opinion.

“Ugh that movie was teeerrible,” Eren groaned as he stretched after the incredibly long movie.

Mikasa shrugged while she stood up from her seat “It wasn’t that bad Eren,”

“Maybe that was because you got to hold your little boyfriend’s hand throughout the entire thing,”

Instantly both Mikasa and Armin’s faces reddened.

“Eren we were going to tell you-“ Armin said still getting redder by the second.

“What? Do you think I’m angry or something? Nah I’m happy for you guys, you’re my best friends I can’t _not_ be happy for you.”

With grins spread on each of their faces, the trio left. By now it was roughly 4pm so they decided it would be best to go home.

Eren wanted to watch another movie when back home to rid his brain of the horrible CGI-ed movie that they had just witnessed, so that’s what they did. Except, instead of sitting Mikasa, Eren then Armin like the previous night. Eren switched places with Mikasa, allowing the couple to sit next to each other, it was the least he could do. Although if they tried to make out while sitting next to Eren he’d be in between the two before it got too serious. As much as he loved the two he really didn’t need the sight of the two playing tonsil tennis to be tattooed into his brain.

But he really was happy for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh sorry this chapter is fairly short and late, been fighting some personal demons if i'm going to be totally honest. But don't worry i'll try my best to make the next one longer for you lovelies ;)
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! Also if there are any spelling mistakes please do point them out to me because sometimes they slip through.
> 
> \--  
> I track the tags 'fic: maybe luck is in my favour', 'maybe luck is in my favour' and 'MLIIMF'. So of there is anything related to my fic that you wish to post whether it be art, complaints or suggestions, if you tag it using any of those i'll see it uwu
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this all!!


	6. Author's Note

Author’s Note/Apology

Wow okay,so after two years I’ve finally realised that I never actually explained why I stopped updating. Long story short, I was going through a tough time with my mental health and I just didn’t have any motivation to do anything so this fic kind of got pushed to the side lines. By the time I was getting better I had pretty much lost all interest in SNK as well as any ships regarding it, which is a shame because I met a load of fantastic people through the fandom.

I really just wanted to say sorry for not finishing this (or my other SNK fic); in all fairness making a multichapter fic probably wasn’t the best idea considering that I rarely finish them oops.

To anyone who was actually excited when they got the email notification (I doubt there are many because two years is a long time to go without updating), I’m sorry. I had only really planned the rest of this fic very basically, but it was either going to end up with Levi going into remission, or with him looking like he was going to get better and then getting seriously ill again. I hadn’t decided whether I wanted the fic to be happy or sad, so you can just choose whichever ending you want.

Again, I’m sorry.


End file.
